Cant Get Enough!
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Aomine meets a red haired girl and cant get enough! Aomine x OC (Kaida) (Made up character)
1. Chapter 1

Aomine decided to stop by the basketball court before he went home. Upon arriving he was surprised to see a small red haired girl dribbling a basketball. Aomine decided to see if the girl was any good so got closer and sat down to watch the girl. The girl had skill but her height was a big downfall, she was shorter then Kuroko.

"You're pretty good." Aomine said standing from the bench.

The girl spun round to see who had just talked to her seeing the taller man towering over her. She smiled up at him raising a hand "Hey." She waved slightly. "Thanks."

"Who taught you to play?" Aomine asked quite surprised his height didn't seem to faze her.

"My brother taught me. You want to play a game with me? It will be fun." She smiled as she held the basketball out with two hands.

Aomine nodded. He didn't see how it would be fun but this girl was so cute. Her skin was pale her long hair was a darkish red and tied up. She was very curvy for a short girl she had large breasts just like how Aomine liked them and a nice plump bum but she didn't seem off balance her curves suited her. She wore black leggings which stuck to her legs and a long pink top which covered her bum and reached half way down her thighs and she had pink high top trainers on to finish her look. She was cute and Aomine liked her. So he would indulge her in this game.

"My names Aomine Daiki." He smirked as he took the ball and quickly threw it in the basket.

The girl frowned at him as he began to dribble the ball. Aomine didn't even see her before he was raising his hand to make another basket her felt the ball being pushed. She had jumped up and gotten to ball and got to the other side of the court before Aomine even registered what was happening.

He turned to look at her she smiled as she tilted her head a little "my name is Kaida"

To Aomines surprise he did have fun it was the first time he played basketball non seriously just for fun. She was messing around and not playing properly but he didn't mind it was fun.

The girl looked at her watch "Aomine-kun I have to go!" She stated as she quickly picked up her things forgetting her basketball Aomine was currently holding before rushing off.

"Wait your ..." Aomine smiled as he saw he disappear, annoyed at himself for not getting her number. He looked down at the ball trying to see something that would tell him about her but it was a standard basketball with quite a bit of wear and tear.

"Where have you been I've been calling you!" her brother called as he heard the door open.

"Sorry, I was playing basketball." She said quietly "I'm sorry Taiga" she put her head down slightly.

"It's ok just next time tell me where you will be ok? Play at the court down the road?"

"Yeah" she nodded

"Have fun?" he asked

"Yeah!" she beamed as she answered "A guy played with me he was nearly as good as you niichan."

"Be careful ok! I don't like it when you play basketball with guys, they could hurt you!"

"I'll be careful."

Aomine lay in bed thinking about the girl and if he would see her again. _'Kaida, what a nice name.' _He said to himself as he thought about the girl in question. _'I have to see her again.'_

Kagami was at practice talking with his team mates as they relaxed a little before training started again. When all the team heard a scream outside the gym the team decided to see what was happening a girl was sitting against the wall her head on her knees. She screamed as a bee buzzed next to her.

Kagami sighed as he walked over picking the girl up and taking her away from the bee and into the gym sitting her on the bench. All the team watched as she slowly lifted her head causiously looking around her eyes focused on Kagami infront of her and she reached out and hugged him.

"Thank you niichan!" she beamed

"NIICHAN?" the team yelled in unison.

Kagami pulled away his sister now hanging from his neck "Yah! Get down!" Kagami stated as he tried to shake the girl off "Kaida!"

"To high, to high neechan!" the girl said quietly as her brother lowered himself slightly so she could let go. "Hi!" she smiled as she looked at the team

The team started for a while '_Kagami's sister is hot!' _teppei thought as he looked at her.

"This is my little sister Kaida!" Kagami stated as he ruffled her hair.

"Only a year younger niichan!" Kagami laughed in response before ruffling her hair again.

"She moved to Japan a weekago and now goes here and lives with me."

"Nice to meet you Kaida!" The team smiled.

"i'm sorry you had to save me again niichan!" Kaida said softly as she looked at the floor

"Kai its ok. I know you are scared of bee's but you need to learn how to cope on your own. What if you were stung? Could you of used your epi-pen in that state?"

Kaida shock her head in response

"I won't always be there to save you." Kagami stated

"Sorry I interrupted your training. Niichan I will be playing at the court again, so I'll see you after training?"

"Ok ill meet you there after training!" Kagami stated as she walked away waving to the team as she did so.

"You never said you had a sister" Koga stated

"You never asked." Kagami replied


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine took a gamble and decided to skip training and go to the basketball court again to see if Kaida was there. To his surprise she was this time she was wearing a school uniform. Seirins school uniform.

"Kaida, Hi!" Aomine smiled as he approached the girl holding her basketball "You forgot this yesterday!"

"Oh thanks." She smiled up at him

"You come here every day?"

"Pretty much yeah." She smiled taking the basketball from Aomine "Want to play again? Can you teach me some moves?" she asked shyly.

Aomine smiled "Of course it will be fun."

Kaida's phone beeped so she picked it up reading a text from her brother '_Will be home late training with kuroko later. T x.' _

She put her phone away and the two started to play ball. Aomine taught her some of his moves. Noticing she can jump very high he was impressed and sought to improve her ability. She was very skilled and had a very quick style kind of like Kuroko but she doesn't disappear she is just very fast and light on her feet.

"Come back here!" Aomine laughed as he chased the girl who was holding the ball and running around. He caught her wrapping his arms around her as she laughed. The two sat down and talked. Aomine felt better than he had in a long time and he loved it. This girl, she was amazing.

"I have to go now Aomine-kun it's getting late." Kaida smiled as she collected her stuff

"Tomorrow?" Aomine asked bluntly

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Kaida smiled as she waved goodbye to the taller man who smiled back.

"Good day?" Kagami asked as his sister walked into the kitchen helping him cut up vegetable.

"Yeah" She beamed "Saw the guy from yesterday we played again it was fun. He's teaching me new stuff!"

"You're being careful right?"

"Of course!"

'_She forgot her ball again.'_ Aomine said to himself as he picked it up from the floor

The two had been meeting every day after school for the past week Aomine had been skipping practice and Kaida had been missing dinner with her brother. Sometimes they would just sit and talk Aomine liked that. He liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine had asked her if she wanted to see the town as she hasn't been her long and he wanted to show her around. Kaida had said yes happily and made it clear she was excited. The two swapped numbers the day before and Kaida text him excitedly which made Aomine smile. The two text each other most of the night despite going to meet up in the morning.

"Do I look ok Niichan?" Kaida asked as she stood in front of him.

She wore a yellow tank top which was long enough to cover her bum and come to the middle of her thighs. She wore black leggings and yellow high top trainers.

"Yeah you look fine. Why you ask?"

"I told you yesterday!" she said pouting slightly

"Oh yeah! Be careful ok. Call me at anytime if you need me to come get you or if you want to come home at anytime. Okay Kaida?"

"Okay I will thank you!" She said smiling as she picked up her bag and walked to the door.

"Epi-pen?" Kagami called as he heard his sister walk back to her room and then back to the door

"Got it!" She yelled as she shut the door.

Aomine was waiting at the basket ball court. Wearing blue jeans and white top, he wasn't sure if he should dress up or not so decied to just look acceptable.

He smiled as he saw her approaching this was only the second time he saw her out of uniform. Her outfit wasn't very different from the first tight long top, leggings and high top trainers but Aomine liked her look.

"Hey!" she smiled as she approached him and hugged him. Aomine was quite surprised by this.

He bent down hugging her back blushing slightly as he did so.

"Where are we going?" Kaida asked as she pulled away slowly holding onto his arm as they walked away from their usually meeting place the basketball court.

"Walk around for a while and then we can eat and look in shops if you want?" Aomine asked looking down at her

"Sounds fun!" she beamed as she lent her head against his arm smiling.

The two walked around for a while before reaching a fountain.

"It's pretty!" she smiled as she put her hands on the side to look at it

Aomine put his hand on hers and smiled looking at her "Yeah, it is!" She looked back at him and smiled as Aomine held her hand.

The two walked around hand in hand smiling and looking at everything they passed.

"You seem so amazed by Japanese things!" Aomine laughed

"That's because I moved to the USA when I was small I don't remember Japan at all and only moved back a few weeks ago. So it's all new. Thanks for showing me." She said smiling

Aomine smiled back surprised she was raised elsewhere as her Japanese was so good.

The two had a good time and sat outside a cafe for lunch.

"You want my strawberry?" Aomine asked

"No thanks, I'm allergic to strawberries." Kaida replied

"Really? What else are you allergic to?"

"Bees and wasps."

"How did you find out?"

"I was eight I got stung by a bee. I was out with my brother and it was so painful, I could hardly move or breathe. Next thing I knew I was in hospital with a mask on my face and an iv in my arm. My parents told me my brother had carried me to doctors. I was then given an Epi-pen to carry around all the time as they found out I am extremely allergic. Since then I have been petrified of bees."

"I'll protect you from the bees" Aomine smiled.

The two continued their date and began looking in shops. Aomine brought Kaida a stuffed panda teddy she seemed to like so much. She hugged it close as she held Aomine's hand. They talked and walked to the park where they both sat down with a drink and watched people playing basketball while they talked.

Kaida screamed and held her knees. People began to scare. Aomine heard the buzzing of a bee and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her head softly and whispered "I got you. Don't be scared, I've got you, I'm not letting go."

Kaida repositioned herself sitting in front of him leaning against him as his arms wrapped around her. She turned her head to smile at him reaching her hand out to touch his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed back smiling into the kiss as she did so.

"So where going to challenge people at this park?" Koga asked

"It's a weekend why am I here!" Kagami grunted

"Practice!" Riko stated

"Look its little Taiga!" Koga stated pointing to Kagami's sister

"My sister?" Kagami questioned as he turned around to see his sister kissing a guy "WHAT THE!"

"Kagami calm down." Kuroko stated calmly but Kagami wasn't listing and rushed on over grabbing his sister under the arms and pulling her away.

"What are you doing!" he yelled "Aomine?" he stuttered as he looked at the man in question.

"What are you doing bakagami?"Aomine asked as he stood up looking at Kagami holding Kaida close to him.

"Why are you making out with my sister!" Kagami stated.

"Sister?" Aomine stared blankly

"How do you two know each other?" Kaida asked innocently

"Kaida you never said the guy was Aomine Daiki!"

"Didnt think you knew him so didn't see the point in saying his name."

"You didn't tell me your brother is Kagami Taiga!" Aomine stated

"You never asked my brother's name." She replied softly "Niichan can you let go of me now."

Kagami's team mates had soon come over they all said hello to Kagami's cute little sister who waved and smiled at them when Kagami let go of her.

"You can train with us Aomine!" Rikko stated

"What? No!" Aomine replied as he frowned at the short girl.

"Go on I want to watch!" Kaida smiled as she hugged his arm. Causing Kagami to look on angrily "I'm with Aomine now support it or just stay out of it ok!" Kaida whispered as she walked past her brother. Kagami wasn't very happy about it but knew he couldn't do anything. He would have to hide his dislike for the man around her.

Kaida sat and watched her brother and his team and her boyfriend playing basketball with a few other people who were at the park. Until she heard a buzzing but before she could scream in fear she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Her eyes went blurry and she began getting dizzy. She stumbled to her feet her body hot and her breathing getting laboured. She walked towards her bag stumbling.

Aomine stopped dribbling the ball and looked over at Kaida she was red, sweating, looked like she couldn't breathe or see very well. 'was she stung?' Aomine eyes widened as he realised that must have happened he dropped the ball and ran to her bag. Everyone watched as Aomine pulled out an Epi-pen and ran to her. "Where?" He asked in a panic as he sat her down next to him.

"The leg!" Kagami yelled he was too far away to get to her quick enough.

Aomine stabbed the pen in her leg clicking the button on the top. Kagami made it over as he watched his sister's breathing gradually get better.

"Thanks, she just needs to rest she will wake up soon and be thirsty." Kagami stated as he put his hand on Aomine's shoulder "Oh yeah Aomine. Hurt her and I will kill you!" he smiled as he picked his sister up "I'll take her home for now."

Kagami said goodbye to his friends and carried his sister home laying her on the sofa and placing a blanket over her. He smiled knowing she saw safe. This was the fourth time she had been stung and the first time he hadn't been the one to help her. It was an odd feeling but he was glad and made him think Aomine wasn't that bad after all well at least he was nice to her and that's all that matters.

Kaida woke up in her house on the sofa her brother watching basketball next to her.

"Aomine?" she asked

"I carried you home you needed rest. He gave you your shot. Maybe I was wrong, it's ok if you two date." Kagami answered

"Thank you Niichan!" Kaida smiled as she got up and hugged her brother "I should let him know I'm ok!"

Kaida took her phone out of the bag which was on the table. Opening it she saw a few text messages from Aomine. She smiled at the worried tone of the messages and began texting him back with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Surprise hug!" Kaida shouted as she hugged Aomine from behind whilst he was sitting down.

Aomine smiled and turned to face the girl as she kissed him softly on the lips in response.

"Missed you!" She cooed as she sat next to him hugging his arm.

"Missed you too. Not seen you for a month! It's been killing me!"

"Me too!"

The two have been together two months now the first month they spent together every day. The second was spent apart as Aomine had to go away with his basketball team. She had asked Kagami if she could go but he had said no. So she stayed home alone all month as Kagami also was away with his basketball team. She spent the month being bored and texting Aomine.

"I'm glad you're back!" She smiled up at him

"Me to Kaida, me too!" He smiled as he touched her face softly and kissed her. The two played basketball for a while as Aomine promised to teach her some new moves.

Both were sweaty and out of breath Kaida more so. "We should get cleaned up at mine, it's not too far from here." Kaida stated as she stumbled a little.

"I'll give you a piggy back!" Aomine smiled as he bent down

"Yay!" Kaida smiled as she jumped on his back wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her legs slightly. "Woo! Onwards Aomine-Kun!" She laughed as she pointed forward.

Aomine couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics.

The two reached her apartment in just a few minutes Aomine put Kaida down and she unlocked the door ushering him in. The two removed their shoes and Kaida disappeared before returning with a towel and some clothes. "Here!" she stated as she held them out for Aomine "There my brothers but they should fit you." She smiled as she ushered him to follow showing him the bathroom.

She disappeared again so Aomine took that as a queue to start showering he placed the clean clothes on the sink and removed his current clothes and turned the shower on. He turned to shut the door but saw Kaida standing in the doorway. He couldn't move or say anything he was blushing. She just smiled before shutting the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine was confused. Very confused.

"You not going to shower?" Kaida asked

"What are you doing in here?" Aomine questioned unsure of it he should hide his already hard member.

"Sorry did you not want me to shower with you?"

"Of course you can shower with me" he smiled slightly

Aomine couldn't help but smile as he watched the beautiful red head remove her clothes. Currently just standing in a red lacy bra and red lacy French knickers it was a beautiful sight, Aomine walked towards her quickly kissing her. She wrapped her arms him. His hard member poking her slightly the kiss became rough and desperate.

Aomine began to kiss her neck hearing her moans made his member pulse and throb at the sound. She was driving him crazy. He moved his hands down her body slowly reaching into her underwear he began to touch her pussy rubbing it before slipping a finger in and shuddering at the wetness which made his member throb like crazy he couldn't take it anymore. He put another finger in and began to fuck her with his fingers. She moaned and Aomine was at his limit he needed to be inside her.

Moving her underwear to the side Aomine picked her up leaning her against the wall. "You ready?" he panted.

Kaida nodded shyly as he kissed her. She could feel the tip of his member.

"If you want me to stop I will ok!" Aomine stated as he began to push his member into her slowly.

The feel of her around his member was amazing he just wanted to thrust it all in. He loved Kaida to much too ever hurt her over his sexual frustration.

Aomine kissed her as she reached his base "You ok?" Aomine asked as he looked at her flushed face.

"I'm ok. You can move now." She smiled as she kissed him.

He began to thrust slowly letting his lover get used to his size and his movements it wasn't long before Kaida was moaning his name. He began to thrust faster as he kissed her neck. As he thrust her back hit the wall. Her legs were now over his shoulders and he was thrusting inside her.

Looking down at her sexy body and her flush faced looking at him made him thrust harder as she moaned and her hands found their way into his hair.

"Aomineeee!" She yelled as she felt herself getting close "OH GOD! SO GOOD!" she yelled as she pulled on his hair!

Aomine smirked as he began thrusting harder and faster as she continued to moan "Oooooo! I'm... I'M Gonna... Gonnna ... COME!" she yelled as she came her head falling on his shoulder.

He continued thrusting earning moans from his sensitive girlfriend. He knew he shouldn't keep it up for too long. It was her first time and he should be nice to her so he decided to speed up in order to come sooner.

Her moans speed him on he wanted to give it to her. He wanted to give her his come she was so hot right now.

He thrust deep inside her as fast as he could her back against the wall he moaned as he felt himself getting close he thrust and thrust in till he released himself deep inside of her.

She smiled up at him as his head rest on the wall next to her. She kissed him.

He regained his breath and picked her up placing her gently down next to the shower. He helped remove her bra and underwear and holding her when she stumbles. He took her hand as they got in the shower. Kaida stayed close leaning on Aomine her eyes half lidded Aomine smiled at the girl realising he had worn her out. He washed himself quickly before washing his beautiful girl friend and washing her hair. He rinsed her hair off and turned the water off. He wrapped her in a towel and began to dry her. He wrapped his towel around his waist as he picked up Kaida and began searching for her room the room with basketball posters he guessed was Kagami's so the other room must be hers. The room with teddies seemingly everywhere and the panda teddy he had gotten her sitting on the bed. He lay Kaida down softly before returning to the bathroom to get their things. He picked kaida back up before pulling back the covers and placing her under them before joining her.

She moved closer to him wrapping her arm around him and snuggling into his chest "I love you Aomine!" She smiled as she kissed his chest.

"I love you too Kaida!" he smiled as he lifted her chin and bent to kiss her lips.

The two soon fell asleep their clothes in a pile near the door. Aomine had forgotten to close the door.

"Kaida? You home?" Kagami yelled as he walked through the house "You asleep?" he asked as he saw bumps in the covers he looked closer and saw Aomine "WHAT THE HELL!" Kagami shouted.


End file.
